Christmas Lights
by PocketMartin
Summary: I know it's January, but bear with me* Dean sneaks over to his friend Cas' house at night. He has a surprise for him.


He tried to step quietly, but the snow crunched under his feet as he snuck around to the back of the Novak's house. The house was completely dark except for one light, Castiel's. Perfect. Cas was probably reading so Dean took out the stones he already had in his pocket (in case he couldn't find any through the snow), and he tossed one up, but missed the window. At least now he could gauge better for his next throw.

The next 4 pebbles hit the window square on, and he could see the shadow of someone moving. He tossed up one more and Cas came to the window.

"Hello?" Cas loudly whispered through the cold night air.

"Hey Cas. It's me."

"Well good, that clears things up so much." Dean could almost feel the sarcasm in the air and rolled his eyes.

"It's Dean."

"Hey Dean, what are you doing out? It's midnight."

"I gotta show you something."

"At midnight? What are you stupid?"

"Maybe. Come on."

"At least tell me where you're taking me."

"No. That would ruin the surprise" Dean smirked but realized Cas wouldn't be able to see him.

Cas contemplated his options for a moment before closing the window. Dean felt hurt that Cas didn't even give him an answer. He stood there for a minute longer, hoping Cas would change his mind, but he soon saw the light turn off. Now he stood alone in the darkness. Defeated, he started walking towards the front of the house.

When he reached the bare sidewalk, he heard a door open. He stopped and turned around to see Cas pulling on a hat and walking towards him.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I never said I wasn't"

"Yeah but you never said you were either."

"Come on; let's see this wonderful thing you just had to show me in the middle of a freezing cold night." Dean beamed and started walking again, with Cas in tow.

They walked along the sidewalk and chatted quietly until they came to a small path that led off the sidewalk and through the woods.

"This way."

"Really, Dean? Through the woods? Are you going to kill me?"

"Quit it with the sarcasm, Cas." Dean teased, "I want it to be a surprise and I know the way." Dean walked into the woods, knowing that Cas would follow. But it was pitch black. You would think there would be some light but it was a cloudy night and the moon wasn't out. So it was a bit tougher to navigate, but Dean knew the way, and Cas trusted him.

"Okay, now, close your eyes."

"Dear god what have I gotten myself into." Cas said as he hesitantly closed his eyes. He heard Dean walk around him and put his hands on his shoulders to guide him the rest of the way. "Don't let me trip, Dean."

"You got it. Now walk forward." They walked for about a minute until Dean made Cas stop. "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

They were standing in a park. But this wasn't just any park. The park was completely done up with Christmas lights on all the trees and lighted archways and lighted deer and other fixtures. There was even Santa's sleigh.

Cas stood there, agape, looking at all the beautiful lights reflecting off the snow. Cas had lived in Massachusetts for a couple of months now but hasn't seen Christmas lights like this. He used to live in California before his family had to move due to his Dad's work and he had just seen snow for the first time a week ago.

"They just put these up today, and well, I thought you might like to see them at night but when there was no one else to get in the way. You know, like small children." Dean was just poking fun at Cas, but they both laughed. "Come on." Dean led the way through the paths of the park so Cas could see all the lights. They stopped at Santa's sleigh. It was beautifully red and lit up, with 8 reindeer standing in front of it.

Dean hopped in and pretended to take the reins and looked at Cas but Cas wasn't following.

"Are you allowed to sit in this?"

"Dude, it's a sleigh, it's meant for sitting." Cas hesitantly stepped into the sleigh and looked across the bright park. The lights were beautiful and he glanced to his left, back at Dean, to see him watching him.

"Thank you, Dean. This has been a great night. Even if it is one in the morning." Cas smiled.

"Anytime." Dean was blushing, but if anyone asked, it was just the cold. They continued to stare at each other until Cas licked his lips. Dean followed Cas' tongue with his eyes and squirmed, wanting to kiss Cas. He could swear that Cas moved forward a bit though, or maybe it was just him moving. He slid closer to Cas on the bench, and Cas did the same. They both cautiously leaned in towards each other, Cas wasn't patient enough though and closed his eyes and quickly closed the gap, surprising Dean. Dean had wide eyes but slowly closed his eyes, easing into the kiss.

It was nothing passionate. It was a short chaste kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other and smiled. And then they laughed. They had been friends for a while now; how long had this been building up? Their laughter died down to chuckles and then they just had to kiss again. Dean put his right hand on Cas' head and his other on Cas' leg, pulling them closer together to kiss. It wasn't that passionate until Cas decided to fist his hands in Dean's coat and lick at Dean's mouth, demanding entrance. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as Dean pushed his hand under Cas' hat and pulled at his hair, making Cas moan. Cas wanted to be closer to Dean and swung his leg over Dean's lap, straddling him. He pulled at Dean's jacket and face more until he felt Dean's hands wander under his coat. But Dean's hands were freezing and made Cas jump away from the kiss.

"Jeez Dean. Your hands are so cold" Cas said, blushing as red as the sleigh, realizing that yes, they were still outside, in public. Even though it was the middle of the night, he was afraid of getting caught.

"Sorry, I shoulda worn gloves." Dean smirked and then kissed the part of Cas' neck that wasn't hidden by his scarf. "It is pretty cold out, and late. I should get you home. Come on." Dean tried to stand up, but Cas wouldn't get off of his lap. "Cas." Dean said with an almost scolding tone.

Cas sighed and stood up but immediately regretted it since he missed Dean's warmth. But this time, when they walked back home, they walked closely, holding hands. Dean dropped Cas off at his house, walking him to the door and kissing him under the porch light.

"Good night, Cas." Dean said before leaving another kiss on Cas' lips.

"Good night, Dean. And thank you for tonight." Cas replied, unlocking the door.

"Anytime." Dean smiled as he watched Cas disappear into his dark house before practically skipping home in glee. It turned out to be a really great night.


End file.
